Arijun
|minions = Kondo, Reth, Star, Larry, and Lakcia|enemies = Wolfgang, Derek, Billy and David (formerly), Werewolf Clan (formerly), Jack Cat, Master Squeak, PJ, Jumpy|likes = Children, Matthew's heroism, safety, helping others, flying planes, his friends,|dislikes = Injustice, selfishness, cruelty|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Claws|fate = Resumes his position as leader of the Wolf Pack}}'''Arijun '''is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. He currently serves as the royal advisor of Matthew Wooten and the leader of the Wolf Council. Background Arijun has lead the Wolf pack alongside Reuben and was a wise and honorable hero, next to King Blacktail. He fought with bravery until he became elderly and decided to retire. During his retirement, he taught a group of wolf warriors to protect the Woodland kingdom. He would play with Rosaline's wolf puppies. Arijun was also loyal to the Black Lions who were chosen to fight for the Woodland Kingdom. After Martin's second birthday, the royal family left Arijun to babysit Martin while they collected berry seeds. Sadly, the royal family failed to return home when they were murdered by Wolfgang. To prevent the transformed monster from claiming the throne, the Black Lion was challenged to fight and defeat Wolfgang. Unfortunately, the woods underestimated Wolfgang's fighting skills. The werewolf fought and defeated the Black Lion which resulted in him being murdered. Fearing that the safety of the children will be in danger, Arijun asked the Werewolf God to take an ordinary petunia in exchange for a Fountain of Age. The Fountain of Age gives the drinker, the ability to age into an adult in seconds. The wolves were then old enough to learn Kung-Fu. They could protect themselves and others. But still, Arijun feared that it wouldn't be enough to protect the Woodland Kingdom from Wolfgang's reign. Personality Arijun is a caring and protective leader who strongly cares for children. He treats them as if they were his own. He did plan on getting married until he was made the official leader of the Wolf Council. He wanted to maintain peace in the Woodland Kingdom by any means necessary. Usually, Arijun doesn't encourage violence but if there's danger in the Woodland Kingdom, that's the only choice he has. As a member of the council, Arijun thinks for the children. If someone is about to face a punishment, which could be execution, Arijun asks if that person if he/she has kids. If the animal says yes, he'll give them a punishment that isn't harsh. While he was serving Wolfgang, Arijun immediately disliked him especially after he sent Derek, Billy and David to attack a young teenager. Before learning the king's true colors and nature, Arijun respected Wolfgang because he won the royal challenge fair and square. After seeing the Wooten family save the woods, Arijun would feel safe if Gaspard became the king. That way, Arijun wouldn't have to lose the life of others. Physical appearance Arijun is a slender and elderly wolf with golden fur and a goatee. Powers and Abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Arijun is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Athletic Strength: '''Despite his elderly age, Arijun still possess his wolf strength. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Arijun still possess his wolf speed. * '''Master Pilot: '''According to Karen, Arijun was a master pilot when he was younger. * '''Wise Intellect: '''Through his years as a member of the Wolf Council, Arijun had a lot of experience as a leader. * '''Immortality: '''Arijun is one of the characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The Black Lion In the film, Arijun serves as a supporting character along with the Wolf Council. He is seen in the Woodland Kingdom right next to Wolfgang. Before Wolfgang could give his speech, Gaspard sneezed loudly enough for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang ordered Derek, Billy and David to capture and bring Gaspard back to him. Arijun angrily ordered Wolfgang to leave the boy alone but the Werewolf refused to listen. Luckily, Gaspard escape from the savage werewolves (much to Arijun's relive) Arijun isn't seen again until Matthew was challenged to a fight between his cousins. As the king's advisor, Arijun tried to encourage Wolfgang to let Jordan viciously fight his cousin. Once again, Wolfgang refused to listen to Arijun. During the fight, Arijun was hoping that Wolfgang would call off the fight. Luckily, Gaspard reconciled with his reformed cousins. The young Wootens returned to the house. Wolfgang asked Arijun what has happened and he replied that Gaspard deeply loves his family. Later in the movie, Arijun was seen in a cage with the Wolf Council and some other woodland animals. Wolfgang revealed himself as the murderer who killed the royal family, Robert and Giselle Wooten. Arijun was surprised that his king was a murderer. He even felt sorry for Gaspard since one of the victims was his parents. Luckily, thanks to Charles, he was able to restore his brother's confidence. Gaspard freed the Woodland Animals along with Arijun and the Wolf council. Arijun was seen fighting the phantom werewolves. After Wolfgang's death, Arijun praised Matthew as the hero of the Woodland Kingdom. He and the Wolf Council were about to go to the council room to crown Matthew, the new king of the Woods. Gaspard accepted the offer but he had to rejoin his family first. At the Good Eats restaurant, Arijun was happily watching Matthew embracing his family. A couple of years after the adventure, Arijun was happily preparing the caslte for the family reunion party. During the party, he was enjoying the music along with the others. The Black Lion Arijun serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Forest animals Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Politicians Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Martial Artists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Elderly characters Category:American characters Category:Chefs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Royalty Category:Servants Category:Nobility Category:Pilots Category:Bosses